


Like the Seasons

by DarthSuki



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble ...for now, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oscar is now your adopted son congratulations, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: From a Tumblr request:What about a recently reincarnated Ozpin meeting his hunter s/o again through Oscar bc they were brought in by Qrow? Like what would he do--would he force take-over Oscar to talk to them, or ignore them until someone mentions he's Oz?





	Like the Seasons

It was a miracle that you and Qrow found each other. 

After the fall of Beacon, trying to find someone in a kingdom was a challenge; trying to find someone in a different kingdom was an almost-impossible feat. Fear kept many from trying to find other means of sending a message, so you were left scrabbling for context as the world around you plunged into a sense of chaos you’d never prepared for. People were scared, kingdoms were on-edge, nobody knew a thing about what was going on and every single day was a struggle to get through.

But by some amazing, beautiful stroke of luck, the two of you crossed paths while you were gathering information on some interesting activity in Mistral. Information that you had hoped would lead you to him--and the others as well. Perhaps even to Ozpin.

The headmaster’s death was never recounted to you as an assured fact, so you were left over the last few months to mull over the two possible outcomes from Beacon’s fall; either he was alive and well, likely with Qrow as they pondered over the next move, or he was...well, someone else.

At least searching for your friends kept you busy enough not to think all too much about the ‘what ifs’. And even then, you had found Qrow! Seeing his face, scruffy and grim as it always seemed to be, brought nothing less than a sun’s worth of warmth into your chest.

He explained the situation, everything that had gone down since the two of you had last spoke at Beacon Academy, hours before the tournament.

“In short,” the man had said, guiding you through the streets to the inn he and the others were staying at. His voice was hushed, even though there were no others around you. “We’ve got one...two maidens accounted for, a relic still protected at Haven, an idea of who might be helping pull the strings and almost a dozen students who are up to speed about what’s going on.”

“You’re involving students in this?” 

“Believe me, they all  _ chose _ to be apart of this--most of them made quite the journey to get here.”

Though worry still simmered in the back of your thoughts, you watched as Qrow took a moment to find the right room, then opened the door for you to step inside. 

He really wasn’t kidding in the number of students--several pairs of eyes tracked you from the moment you stepped into the main room, some you recognized and some that you didn’t. Nevertheless, the curious faces crowded a bit into the room as Qrow stepped in behind you. The introduction was swift to those who didn’t already know you, but the relief was obvious in the eyes of many of the students--young adults who shouldn’t  _ have _ to be part of this.

You smiled as Qrow when through each face, but paused when he fell to the final student.

Oscar Pines, you heard Qrow say. But there was something wrong, something off in the air as you peered over the young boy’s face. 

“Aren’t you a bit young for Beacon Academy?” You asked. You knew that Ruby Rose had joined the school, but she was quite the exception to the rule. “I didn’t hear that Ozpin skipped another student through.” It wasn’t an accusation by any means--a student’s skill was never something to trifle about, but you were concerned about sending someone so young into a war that should be fought by those who were responsible for it.

It didn’t sit well with you.

Oscar blinked, opened his mouth and looked ready to say something in an almost concerned hurry, but his hands swiftly came up to cover his own mouth--and his words were lost into his palms, a mess of noises you couldn’t make out any.

Before you could ask about the curious action, Qrow came up behind you and laid a hand on your shoulder.

“It’s a long story, I’ll tell you later,” the man seemed rather insistent on leading you away, and at first you fell along with it, just happy to see some familiar faces again. 

But then you noticed something that the boy was holding, had been hiding behind his back since you walked into the room.

A very peculiar, very specific, very familiar weapon.

Ozpin’s cane.

You froze in place for a moment, blinking rapidly as your thoughts started to mull over what you were seeing, even as Qrow pressed his hand harder against your shoulder to move you.

Your mouth opened, eyes staring down at the boy and into his soft hazel eyes, his hands still holding the cane (though he tried less to hide it from sight after realizing you still saw it).

“...Ozpin?”

It wasn’t a question directed at Qrow, nor anyone else in the room--it was directed at the young boy standing in front of you. 

A moment passed, and Oscar’s eyes drifted from yours, unable to keep the soft stare met as awkwardness seemed to flood over his cheeks in a soft fluster. The lack of a denial, the reaction, the cane--it answered your question plenty enough even before you watched as Oscar stiffened, eyes glowing for but a heartbeat of time, then finally met his gaze with yours again.

“Not...so much in the form you’re familiar with.”

It was still Oscar’s voice, but spoken with a tone you knew very well--it was soft, but stern, inflection hinting at many years worth of experience and intelligence far beyond what a young boy should have.

It wasn’t as if the transference was a surprise--you knew the secret, knew it well and had kept it  _ very _ close to heart in the years you knew and were  _ with _ Ozpin. You understood the curse he was dealt with and yet….seeing it in person,  _ your _ Ozpin’s soul and mind residing in a boy, so young and so ignorant to all the harshness of the world…

“I…” you felt your lips part, but you were at a loss for words. “A boy, Ozpin? A teenaged boy?”

Ozpin’s--or rather, Oscar’s--eyes narrowed momentarily.

“You know I can’t choose where my soul goes!” He exclaims, though it sounds far too much like a temperamental outburst with such a soft, higher-pitched voice. “I….understand this might be...an issue.” 

He paces his words out carefully as the two of you become hyper-aware that you’re still being watched by everyone in the room, eventually pausing and glancing about.

“Talk about this another time, privately?”

“Yeah,” you said, nodding your head slowly, eyes not breaking from Oz…..car? “Privately.”

After a moment of tense silence, you sighed, taking the steps towards the person in front of you and wrapping your arms around his shoulders. Your chin settled nicely against the top of his head, though it was a rather odd sensation to be taller than the man you were presently speaking to.

“I’m just happy you’re alright,” you whispered. “And that you’re with us.”

The hug lingered, long enough for arms to wrap around you in kind and hold you. There was a wave of emotions and questions that filled your head, but there was certainly a time and place to filter through them all--and now wasn’t the time. 

Now was the time to be grateful for what you have, the people you found, even if they weren’t entirely who you were expecting.


End file.
